Danizelle Charms
Nascent Caste Details Favored Abilities: Martial Arts, Crafts, medicine, Presence, Resistence Anima Banners: Dark blue, almost black, reminiscent of the depths of the Sea with toxic oily threads of poisonous green. Caste Mark: A blue maelstrom pattern Anima Power: The Nascent Caste's power is that of a nurturer, a parent, and protector of the young. Those that stand against them find themselves feel as though they are children, striking at an adult helplessly. The Infernal may spend 10 motes as a reflexive action to flare their anima, giving them the power to quell resistance to their designs as they seek to better creation. Characters standing against them find themselves more suceptible to action as their physical and mental DVs are reduced by 2 for the scene against the Nascent as their instincts scream that they should not defy the parent figure before them. Akin to the slayers the Anima cannot affect anyone whose Conviction exceeds the Infernal's essence. The anima effect requires 5 willpower to resist for the scene. Torment of Danizelle: being a mother is a driving obsession for the Nascent Caste. The drive runs so deep that any warlock in the throes of the torment of the gorgon mother of change will become obsessed with the protection and nurturing of what they consider theirs. this ibsession is all-consuming and unrelenting, and even joking threats are reacted to with psychotic displays of force or needless transformation, poisoning or any other means of conveniently removing the threat. the Torment is treated as a severe Obsessive wyld mutation (abomination) for the rest of the day. people neaby who's MDV does not meet or exceed the infernal's Essence + primary virtue are caught up in the paranoid, maddened territorial fervor. Any threat, real or imagined towards something the warlock, or whomever was unlucky enough to get caught in the wave, will likely find themselves in the fight of their lives. Description: The Nascent Caste are not named for the newness inherent in them, but for potential. Potential in themselves, and in the world around them. Obsessive fixation on making living creatures "better" is the hallmark of the caste, whether it be through the use of mind and body twisting primordial magics or through the simple act of educating someone. Mind Rewriting and making drones of people are undesirable as it snuffs the potential brought by individuality. Whether turning men into monsters to fight a war, altering beasts of burden to provide more meat for their children or simply teaching children the things they will need to succeed in their life's paths the Nascent are at home. As a general trait the members of the caste are contemptuous of conformists and cowards, and offer great respect to even mortals with the courage to stand against them, and question them. The Nascent quest for potential is a constant search for the spark of genius and power, then fanning that spark until it bursts into flame. They tend to be uninterested in slaves, preferring to surround themselves with those who would strive to be seen as equal. General Titan Charms The first Danizelle Excellency: The Gorgon’s power is adaptive ''and ''Personal. '' She is a purveyor of ''change ''and alteration,'' striving to Alter herself and others to overcome difficulties perceived or to reshape life to unlock unrealized potential. This drive to change and grow is shared with her subordinates as she warps body and mind to better survive and thrive in Creation. She has little use for trinkets of stone and metal, holding living creatures as the pinnacle in her worldview. She is ruthless and without mercy when she is attacked. She does not drag out the torments of her enemies needlessly, instead slaying them swiftly and without malice and leaving them to feed new life ''where they fall. When she ''strikes she holds back nothing and cheats without shame. The Gorgon prefers to twist the truth and entice living creatures to her side. She freely alters ''their forms and minds to better help them thrive and ''adopts ''these chosen children as her own. The Serpent of Change is a ''mother who nurtures her young but will not coddle them. The Serpent is viciously protective of those she cares for, no matter how much they might irritate her. Her capacity to hold grudges ''is exceeded only by her devotion'' to those she cares about. She believes in an'' eye for an eye and ''repays in kind. ''She ''abhors stasis and stagnation, seeking to disrupt or destroy anything that foments such. The Excellency of the Serpent of Change can be used to enhance any roll involving the alteration or creation of living beings. She can also enhance any roll to twist fact and truth to her own ends, especially when the truth is misleading. Her power also aids in overcoming strength and executing hated foes. The excellency may not be used to aid in prolonging the suffering of others. It may also explicitly be used for any action to disrupt or destroy a static hierarchy or effect that removes the capacity for growth and change. No, She Who Lives in Her Name probably does not like her. Danizelle Mythos Exultant The gorgon's power is shared among her children and family. Double any stunt reward. The warlock keeps half of the total for herself. The rest must be distributed amongst her allies according to her whims. However, if she's alone she keeps it all. Ascendency Mantle of Danizelle The gorgon Mother is aptly titled, for her power weakens when she is not being such. She loses the benefit of this charm when she does not have a son or daughter under her care, whether birthed of herself or adopted. The gorgon Mother must nurture, protect and teach the young. Sorcerous Initiation of Danizelle The Gorgon mother is an expert in manipulating living things. In many ways she IS life, and her sorcerous initiation reflects this. Any sorcerous spell that directly affects a living creature costs no willpower. Spells that alter mind, body soul or directly destroy them such as threefold binding of the heart, essence inversion, Enemy of nature, Unbreakable bones of stone, or horribly the Rune of Singular hate would qualify. Spells that conjure external forces to affect living things such as total annihilation or flying guillotine would not qualify. Conversely her affinity for life weakens her magics on the inanimate. Any spell cast to affect an inanimate object, such as any spell that summons a construct, or alters materiels in creation suffer from the cost of an additional willpower. Summoning and banishment are unaffected by this initiation, for they are the purview of Cecelyne and are unaffected in cost. Aspect Keyword Any charm marked by the keyword "Aspect" is restricted to use in conjunction with the appropriate Evolutionary Path Adaptation charm. Only one Path adaptation may be utilized at a time, and the Infernal must have one in effect at all times upon purchasing the charm. Any charm so marked will have Aspect (path adaptation charms allowed) For example, Succubus Masque would be Aspect (Enticing Form Mastery) The infernal does not benefit from the charm mechanically in any way while wearing another aspect. Effects inflicted on a target remain per normal, such as wounds, mutations or Intimacies, but the effects that build off of such effects are null and void. The charms cannot be invoked except in the chosen aspect. Adaptation Charms Making charms is a pain in the ass 'Sea and Shadows Alteration' Cost: 1m/sense; Mins: 'Essence 2; '''Type: '''Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Obvious, Shaping '''Duration: '''Indefinite '''Prerequisite Charms: '''None Darkness, light, Water, fog, and unnatural Phenomena can all block the senses of the Warkock, not so with this charm. For the cost of one mote the infernal can adapt her senses to nearly any condition one can imagine, allowing her to convert her sense to one best suited to the terrain and phenomena at hand. She could see in the dark, hear underwater, or feel when otherwise prevented by her environment, allowing her to negate blindness, inability to smell, or difficulty hearing. The power gains the ability to bypass supernatural means of blocking the senses at Essence 4 so long as the creature causing the problem is not higher essence than she. Unfortunately in adapting to the new environment all penalties normally assigned to it apply in normal conditions, requiring the infernal to expend another mote per sense to re-adapt to normalcy. I.E. if the infernal were to render herself able to see and hear in the lightless depths of the deepest oceans, the penalties for doing so apply fully to being on land in the light. This transformation is accompanied by obvious physical changes that may be difficult to hide, marking her as unnatural. 'Warp-Spasm Cost: '2'm/die; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; {C}'Type: 'Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Obvious, Shaping '''Duration: '(scene) 'Prerequisite Charms: '''Sea and Shadows Alteration Mastery of form and adaptation Brings Danizelle a unique understanding of how life can be made better... or how it can turn on itself. The Warlock spits a curse at her target and forces them to begin mutating uncontrollably. Muscles ripple, light suddenly becomes too bright, or perhaps eyesight becomes replaced by Sonar or gender abruptly changes to the opposite sex or something else. Mechanically this Charm does not add permanent mutations, but adds a -1 Internal penalty per two motes spent (max: infernal's essence) to all actions for the duration of the scene as the victim's body rebels painfully, causing distraction and disorientation as well as an inability to focus. The Infernal has absolutely no control over the application of the mutations or what form they take. in the end, creatures with awakened essence stabilize at the end of the scene, reverting to their normal forms. Unawakened creatures are left with whatever disfigurements finalize themselves on their bodies, though they take no further penalties as they acclimate to their new state. Removal of such mutations can be done with a simple success on a crafts: genesis roll, or through use of simple alchemy if the Mortal's lucky enough to know someone with the means. 'Twisted Body Meditation Cost: Variable; Mins: 'Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Combo-Ok '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Warp Spasm The First thing the Nascent Caste learn is to enhance their own bodies through gross alterations of their own flesh in preparation for learning to do so to others. An Infernal who learns this Charm selects a package of (Essence x 10) points of temporary positive mutations as a “library” of options. She must allocate all of these points at the time of purchase, even if that means choosing mutations she doesn’t really want as filler.Once allocated, the library remains fixed. However, raising Essence allows the Infernal to re-allocate all (Essence x 10) mutation points from scratch as though she just acquired the Charm. At Essence 10, the warlock may reallocate her mutations by spending one full day in either isolated meditation. The Warlock may add or remove any of the mutations from her library by paying 1m for a pox, 2m for an affliction, 3m for a blight, 4m for an abomination. The shaping persists until dispelled or removed. Repurchase at Essence 5 removes the need to purchase a mutation multiple times in order to apply it more than once. A final purchase at Essence 7 removes the library entirely allowingher to warp herself in any way her madness allows within the constraints of mutation 'Evolutionary Path Adaptation Cost: -(10m); Mins: Essence 2; Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent (Instant) Prerequisite Charms: Twisted Body Meditation Danizelle is a master of adapting herself to the circumstances which she faces. When she needs to be seductive, she seduces. When violence is needed she strikes with unrelenting force. Upon learning this charm, the infernal selects one of the following packages of benefits and drawbacks. She may repurchase this charm to a maximum of (essence) times if she wishes to obtain other sets. However, the infernal may keep only one such evolutionary path active at a time. To switch the infernal need only take a speed 6 action and shift her appearance. Doing this also allows her to switch out any mutations she has active from Twisted Body Mutation. 'Enticing Form Mastery' The infernal is attuned to the desires of others. She knows the dark passions that move the hearts of men and may freely invoke such secrets. Upon assuming this aspect, the infernal gains a staggering degree of empathy, adding her essence to any perception rolls to analyze another human being. Moreover, she may always roll perception+socialize to read those around her, figuring out what their darkest and most hidden fetishes are. The infernal may pay 1wp to perfectly succeed at any such attempt and may freely exploit those desires, receiving a dice bonus from circumstances equal to her appearance/2 to any roll aimed at distracting or attracting someone's attention. This empathy comes with its consequences. Embracing even the most twisted and vile aspects of another human being, understanding them down to their core, makes it hard to willingly harm them. The infernal must fail a conviction roll, as if she had betrayed an intimacy to enter physical combat in any scene in which this aspect is used. 'Savage Fury Persona' Just as the Warlock learns to shape the world around her, she learns to forge her own flesh into a weapon. Be that weapon one of slaughter, or simple survival matters not. She hones her body into that of an apex predator, allowing her to manifest, remove or alter (essence) dots of mutations per action in a fluid adaptation to whatever combat she may find herself in. Her body is fluid and adaptable, almost reacting by instinct. Her initial form does not change, but as soon as the infernal engages in combat, or prepares to the horrific warping begins, leaving her opponents to wonder what they hell they are fighting. Lunar? Chimera? Unshaped? Hannya? something else? All that's known is it is a horrifying sight. The mutations are not limited to twisted body pool but must be immediately useful in attack, defense or pursuit. Her attunement to survival and savagery inflicts an internal penalty of (essence) on all non-intimidation social rolls 'Wicked Genius Insinuation' The infernal bends her mind to intellectual pursuits, shaping her form to assist at the cost of social grace and physical prowess. The Infernal suffers an internal penalty equal to her essence on all social rolls and Physical actions not directly related to a mental pursuit such as crafting by enhancing her mind and extending it through her form. Her seat of consciousness extends thtroughout her whole body, as every nerve and much of her body are repurposed to intellectual pursuit. Outwardly, the Infernal's body shifts in odd ways. Her facial features shift, her nose and mouth smooth over, leaving only eyes and ears that take in everything. Every piece of extraneous flesh under her skin not in use is transformed into brain matter, and her skin goes to a greyish, pale shade. Her lack of a mouth is hardly a bother, as she can communicate directly, mentally in any language she knows. She becomes a being of pure mental focus. When engaging in design, study, analysis , medical intervention, investigation, or any type of mental problem solving the Infernal may multiply the speed at which she completes the task by her essence. 'Shadow-Stalker Camoflage' Sometimes it's better to be unseen and unknown.' '''The Infernal renders herself fluid and hard to see, skin taking on camoflage patterns that disrupt her silhouette, her feet and hands padding to absorb sound, giving her successful efforts of stealth a supernatural quality that require charms to see through. The Infernal is always considered able to make a stealth check to leave an opponent's perception, even in combat or in the open and without cover. Even a single success is enough to do so if the opponent is not using charms to locate her. The Infernal's total focus on remaining unseen cuts her speed in half and reduces all DVs by 2. 'Loving Mother Attitude' The Infernal's focus turns outward, to the people around her. She gains a dot of charisma that is considered natural for the purposes of calculating Excellencies, and reduces by 2 the mote cost of any action to aid another person. As a side-effect the Infernal's ability to concieve is not limited to the constraints of gender, and she is able to couple with anyone male, female, demon, god or Raksha to produce children. If her partner is female, either can be the one who concieves. The Infernal cannot take hostile action against anyone to whom she has a positive intimacy in this aspect. 'Demon-Dancer Apparition Just as she can behave as a siren or Monster the Infernal adapts herself to courtly intrigue and negotiation. Her movements perfect, her etiquette flawless, she becomes incapable of crass and vulgar behavior. She cannot fail to make a good impression no matter what social setting she is in, and instinctively knows the proper etiquette for whatever situation she finds herself. The Infernal's Social attacks gain the unexpected quality by spending a willpower. The Infernal's distaste for actions outside decorum prevent her from violating social taboos without spending (essence) willpower while she wears this aspect. '''Mother's mercy Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: ' Duration: 'Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary Path Adaptation (any) It is not in the nature of the Nascent Caste to prolong suffering or torture something deliberately. By accident or design, things happen but they need not be beleabored. Her nature is predator and nurturer both, and when she kills she endeavors for it to be quick and clean. Prey is to be eaten, rivals dispatched, enemies destroyed, family protected, children nurtured, allies supported. It is the way of things. The Infernal no longer needs worry about compassion of 3+ when choosing to do harm to someone in the course of pursuing her ends. However, people she bears a positive intimacy to, or who are blood-relations are subject to compassion as normal. Further, the Nascent is drawn to personal strength as desirable. Should a captive or someone to whom she holds a grudge endures her wrathful attention and fails to break or surrender at any point she may find herself wanting them for other reasons. If the Nascent dedicates herself to causing them harm, tortures or terrorizes them, each scene they give no sign of breaking counts as a scene building twin intimacies of respect and lust, which she cannot excise from herself for at least a year and a day. If the intimacies form fully, she must let them go, and is highly likely to pursue their affections further. 'Wyrd Warp Cost: 1 + ''variable; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''simple '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Sorcerous, Obvious, Touch '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Twisted Body Meditation Living things are the playthings of the Nascent caste, and flesh bends casually to her whims, like clay in a potter's hands. When the Infernal activates this Charm, he pays one or more motes (to a maximum of (Essence+2) motes per activation) and adds or removes positive physical mutations to the target based on the number of motes spent. A pox costs one mote, an affliction costs two motes, a blight costs three motes, and an abomination costs four motes. These mutations are applied normally as a Desecration effect (though the Creature Of Darkness mutation does not count toward the cost of the Charm), and fade at a rate of (target’s Essence) of mutation dots per day if the target is an Exalt, rounding up if necessary, and starting with mutations of the highest value. The mutations themselves are Sorcerous, and may be dispelled with the appropriate countermagic. At Essence 3+ the Infernal may increase the cost of this Charm by one point of temporary Willpower to make any mutations applied by this Charm permanent, at the usual xp cost. Doing so prevents the mutations from being Sorcerous, making them immune to countermagic. At Essence 4+ the additional cost to make mutations permanent is waived if the Charm is used on a willing target. 'Body-Wracking Caress' ''Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Permanenrt '''Keywords: '''None '''Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Wyrd Warp Debilitation, crippling deformity and madness are not traits suffered by the children of the Serpent Mother of Change, and they believe them to be a sign of her wrath. Sometimes it's even true, as her lesson allows the Infernals bearing her charms to debilitate their foes in horrific ways. This Charm permanently enhances its prerequisite, allowing the Infernal to inflict and remove negative physical mutations as well as positive ones, at a cost of one mote per deficiency, two motes per debility, and three motes per deformity. The Infernal may also inflict mental and spiritual mutations, as well as physical ones. These mutations otherwise function just as normal ones applied by that Charm. 'Warp-bolt Strike' '''Cost': 4m; Mins: Essence 3; Type: Reflexive (Step 1) Keywords: Combo-Ok, Obvious, Sorcerous, Shaping Duration: One Scene Prerequisite Charms: Wyrd Warp, Body-Wracking Caress The Serpent Mother of Change doesn't often leave real enemies alive, but makes an example of those foolish enough to stand against her in excruciating fashion. Her blessings and curses can be delivered either way as arcs of eldrich blue and green lightning ripple across her skin and coalesce in her hands in an unnatural electrical show. Unlike such crude elemental displays, however, the blasts do not kill. The Infernal gains the ability to fling bolts of eldritch energy that cause immediate alterations in the body of the target, mutating them horrifically as their bodies seem to come apart and reconfigure themselves at a startling, and insane pace, rapidly incapacitating even the most stoic of heroes. By rolling Intelligence + occult as her attack the Nascent wracks her enemies with the blessing of becoming monsters... or crippled and deformed things. The blasts have the following traits: Speed 5, Accuracy +0, Rate 2, Accuracy +0, Range (Occult x10), and inflict Essence x2 Lethal (for soak purposes only) without adding strength. Do not record damage inflicted, see below. The warp-bolts do not damage flesh, instead searing their bodies with mutations. For each level of "damage" inflicted , the victim gains 1 point of mutation that manifests instantly. Further the Infernal may apply the strike in close combat as though it were a weapon. If the victim recieves more points of mutations than they have health levels at any time they are reduced to a quivering mass of twitching flesh as their minds desperately attempt to relearn how to operate their new, bizarre forms. The new monstrosity should be capable of moving again after several hours as they learn to untangle themselves and interact with the world again. It should go without saying that any mental mutations that may randomly force a victim to fall in and obey the warlock, betray allies, eat their families, etc. will take effect slowly, with such madnesses becoming worse at each sunset after they are hit. Day 1 pox, day 2 affliction, Day 4 blight, Day 6 Abomination level. Willing targets immediately gain the Infernal's Essence x2 mutation points. At Essence 5, the mutations cease being sorcerous as soon as they take effect, removing the ability to remove them with countermagic. 'Hellspawned Wyrdstorm' Cost: 30m, 2WP, 1L; Mins: Essence 5; Type: Simple Keywords: Obvious, Shaping Duration: One Scene Prerequisite Charms: Warp-Bolt Strike The wrath (or blessing) of the Nascent Caste is a capricious thing. They are mothers and fathers of monsters, the demonic progenitors of things that never were. Their mere presence causes unnatural storms that rain down from the sky, striking with lightning everything that can be found. The Infernal forms an idea in her mind about the total package of mutation she wishes to inflict upon the people in her area, and cuts herself, bleeding her unstable blood into the earth and attracting unnatural energy. Once the deed is done a roiling storm rapidly descends upon the area, darkening the sky and unleashing a torrent of glittering rain and eldritch unnatural lightning. Where the raindrops fall, or the lightning strikes, inert, non-living things take on a bizarre life of their own in emulation of the madness of the Nascent heart. The effects of the rain are largely up to the storyteller if the Nascent simply lets insanity and random chance reign, but unless the target is encased deep within some form of protection that can withstand massive punishment, they are assumed to be affected as stone becomes flesh and foliage, sand becomes bizarre insectile life and plants and natural animals mutate insanely within the area of effect. If the Nascent has a plan she can apply (essence x5) mutation dots to any creature she wishes as they are warped by her unnatural torrent. The Infernal can affect an area of 1 mile for every 2 dots of essence she possesses, and the mutations manifest at a rate of 1 point per minute, regardless of exposure if affected. Repurchase at Essence 6 allows her to exclude people from the effects, as well as apply multiple, different packages to differing groups of people as her control transcends mere mortal acumen. Mental alterations follow the guidelines outlined in Warp-Bolt Strike Shadow-Stalker Charms sneaking, stealing, assassination and lying. 'Inescapable Monster's hunt' Cost: 6m; Mins: 'Essence 3; '''Type: '''Supplemental '''Keywords: '''none '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary Path Adaptation (Shadow-stalker) When the serpent mother wants to find someone... There is no escape. Ever. If she cares about the person, or object enough, she will find it, whether or not this is a good thing is anyone's guess. In any situation where the Infernal could spend a conviction channel, she may automatically succeed, unerringly (threshold of target's successes +1) tracking the target at whatever speed she can muster if she has enough information, personal knowledge, a piece of, etc. involving the target to differentiate it as unique from all others. If magic is used to conceal the target she gains her essence successes on the contested roll. nothing natural can stop her, as she can track over water, through a labyrinth or even through a molten river of lava travelling upstream. the shifting ays of the wyld are no protection, as she can navigate it with no trouble in pursuit of her prey. However, indifference is the best defense against the Nascent Caste. She cannot track anything she doesn't care about, or is not in her best interests. Enticing Form Charms succubus/predatory thematic 'Voice of the Siren Song Cost: 10m, 1w; Mins: 'Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Emotion, Social, Aspect (Enticing Form Mastery) '''Duration: '''Scene '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Form Mastery The Warlock' voce takes on an unnatural timbre, inhumanly beautiful that fascinates and mesmerises listeners. The Infernal's verbal social attacks inflict an intimacy of lustful adoration the first time the Infernal successfully initiates a social attack against a target. This Unnatural Mental Influence costs 2 Willpower to resist, but allows the infernal a chance to entrance them again on her next successful social attack. Persons already bearing a positive intimacy to the Warlock are unaffected. The Infernal must be using Enticing Form Mastery for the charm to take effect. 'Enticing Hunter's Stance Cost: 1m, 1W; Mins: 'Essence 3; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Social, Shaping, Aspect (Enticing Form Mastery) '''Duration: '''Indefinite '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Form Mastery The cleverest of hunters ensure that their prey seeks out them. In order to attune her aspect, the infernal picks a single target and changes herself to best suit that target's interests. If the target is capable of sexual attraction, the Infernal becomes their ideal lover in every way. Should the target be incapable of sexual attraction but capable of romantic affection the infernal adapts to those interests instead. If the target is capable of no form of attraction toward another the infernal feels a terrifying moment of nonexistence before automatically morphing to match the interests of the nearest viable target. In assuming this form, the Infernal's player hands over control to the ST or the player of her target to select mutations and merits/flaws for the infernal to a maximum of essenceX3 points. These temporarily replace the mutations granted by Twisted Body Meditation. While negative mutations may be selected, no more than 5 points of such mutations may be applied to alter the infernal's perceptions. A hunter may adapt to pull its prey in, but never such that it would forget it is a hunter. In return for this surrender, the infernal always considers her target an acceptable candidate for seduction attempts, regardless of the situation. Moreover, the infernal may flawlessly impersonate the target's ideal lover, as if she was using the solar charm Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise. Lastly, the infernal reduces the target number of any role to seduce or entice her target to 6. To change her target, the infernal may either murder her current target or pay 1HL to forcibly reattune herself to someone else within her line of sight. 'Lamia's Kiss Cost: 15m; Mins: 'Essence 3; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Supplemental, Emotion, Aspect (Enticing Form Mastery) '''Duration: '''Indefinite '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Hunter's Stance The Infernal's touch is as deadly as it is intoxicating. Should the Infernal make skin contact with anyone she may roll her Appearance + Occult at a difficulty of the target's willpower/2. Each success over the threshold allows the Infernal to strip one point of willpower from the target (max infernal's essence/2 per attack) as his will bleeds away. At Essence 5, if the infernal drains the target of all willpower, they gain an intimacy of Loving Obedience towards the warlock as an unnatural servitude affect that cannot be eroded without charms. Any command, from barked order to kind suggestion is treated by the victim as Unnatural Mental Influence requiring the expenditure of the Infernal's willpower/2 to resist per command until such time as they are freed. This charm can only be used in Enticing Form Mastery aspect. 'Horrifying Lust Infliction Cost: 4m/0m; Mins: 'Essence 3; '''Type: '''simple '''Keywords: '''Emotion, Social, combo-ok '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Hunter's Stance The Infernal's acumen for driving others mad from desire achieves an apex heretofore unseen by any save the exalted. Her capacity to twist the minds of those around her becomes only more horrifying. She becomes the master of emotional exploitation and can force others to do as she demands through gentle persuasion rather than brute force. Any social attack exploiting intimacies of love, or lust, or accompanied by seduction are considered Unnatural Mental Influence requiring a number of willpower equal to (essence /3) to resist. If the victim actually has an intimacy of love or lust to the nascent caste she need not spend any motes to utilize this charm on them. 'Succubus Masque Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 4; '''Type: '''permanent '''Keywords: '''Emotion, social, supplemental, mirror, Aspect (Enticing Form Mastery) '''Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Horrifying Lust Infliction, Lamia's Kiss The Infernal's attunement to attracting other beings to her expands to deadly effect. Her hypnotic and stunning appearance becomes more sharply defined as her seductive power takes full hold. When she enters Enticing Hunter Stance the Warlock's movements, voice, scent and mannerisms become supernaturally compelling. Any successful social attack inflicts a permanent intimacy of loving adoration towards the infernal. So long as the intimacy persists the target's appearance is considered to be Zero on all appearance comparisons for MDV vs. the Infernal. Further, the penalties the Infernal can inflict are not capped against one so affected. This unnatural mental influence persists so long as the positive Intimacy does, but may be ignored for one scene by paying a point of Willpower, or broken altogether by paying five points of Willpower at once. Wicked genius Charms Mad Scientist, shaping, crafting, hive mind, investigating, etc. 'Razor-Edged Idea' '''Cost: '''2m; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: ' Duration: 'Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Wicked genius Insinuation 'Perfect Recall Prana Cost: '-; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: '''None '''Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Wicked Genius Insinuation The Infernal remembers everything. Every battle, every word, every event, every face... everything. She hones her mind into a veritable library, whether that library be organized as the thoughts of She Who Lives in Her name or as chaotic as the Fae, she remembers where everything is. The infernal never needs roll to recall a particular thing she knows or has experienced. Further she becomes a repository of supernatural information beyond the capacity of mortal ken to understand. Complex constructions such as Artifact blueprints may be memorized and committed to her mind, obviating the need for such again. The infernal can create and memorize such blueprints in her head by her with no need for external notes or tools with but a few minutes of study. Savage Fury Charms murderous, open combat shit goes here 'Rending Talons of the Mother Cost: 6''m; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Obvious, Sorcerous '''Duration: '''Scene '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary path Adaptation (Savage fury Persona) The Nascent Caste is a predator, for certain, and like any predator, she must have a weapon. This charm causes her natural weapons to become hard, glossy, obsidian-like extrusions which slash through armor and flesh with equal ferocity. Fingers become bladed claws, tentacles grow speartips with slashing spines, fangs become razored. The infernal's natural weaponry adds +2 Accuracy, +6 Damage, +2 Defense. They also gain the Overwhelming tag, with a minimum damage of two dice. The Infarnal may deal lethal damage with his natural attacks and parry lethal attacks unarmed without a stunt. Repurchase at Essence 4 the Infernal's speed with her natural weapons drops to 3, and her rate increases by 1 'Unrelenting Demon-Hunter' ''Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: '''stackable '''Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary path Adaptation (Savage fury Persona) The Nascent predator is a glory to behold true, but she is also a terror. The Infernal's manic instincts for survival begin to manifest as her body hardens, becomes more flexible, more resilient against outright attack. Even a man with a sword and she naked and unmoving would be hard-pressed to wound her. The Infernal permanently gains +4B/+4L soak per purchase of this charm up to a maximum of (essence). 'Things Can Always Get Worse' ''Cost: 3m/5m; Mins: 'Essence 3; '''Type: '''reflexive '''Keywords: '''shaping, obvious '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Unrelenting Demon Hunter x2 Truer words can never be spoken in the face of a nascent in the throes of warp flux, body wracked and changing, growing, shrinking, ever-shifting. The monster has come, and even wounding it can make it stronger. When injured, the Nascent may spend 3 motes per bashing damage, 5 per lethal and her body shifts, absorbing the wounds, healing and replacing them with inhuman alterations that must be obvious to even the most dull of senses. For each bashing health level healed in this manner the nascent caste gains 1 point of mutation that must be spent immediately upon becoming more monstrous. Each lethal invokes two such mutation points. The Infernal may not heal more than essence/2 wounds per action of either type. Mutations that can have larger effects at greater cost can be additive, allowing to go from large to huge to giant to gargantuan over time as an example. The Infernal remains a twisted, chaotic horror in all of her glory for a significant amount of time. Each mutation added may be removed normally with Twisted Body Meditation. But each individual mutation takes an hour per mutation point involved to remove, and the Infernal can only remove one at a time. So the Nascent Warlock who racks up thirty healing mutation points is looking at literally more than a day before they can return to their "normal" form. Loving Mother Charms healing, buffing and defending/aiding others here 'Mother's Touch Cost: 5m; Mins: 'Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''None '''Duration: '''Permant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Loving Mother Attitude No longer is the Infernal constrained to the limits of crude biology to concieve a child. With a touch to her partner's skin she may concieve a child within herself bearing the blood of her chosen partner. For five motes (ten motes for twins, etc.) she may impregnate anyone capable of bearing a child as though she were the father. A barren womb falls before her essence and a woman (or whatever) which is incapable of pregnancy becomes as fertile and healthy as a woman in her prime for the duration. The Infernal may even concieve intependently of others, though the child will grow into the spitting image of her sole parent. The child is guaranteed to be delivered without complication, and the nascent may choose which parent the blood favors for determining inheritence. The infernal can withold her demonic heritage from a mortal mother if she chooses. Most mortals are ill-equipped to deal with potent children of that stripe. There is one exception. Should the Warlock choose to mate with a dragon blood the Terrestrial exalt's blood takes primacy no matter what, as the Nascent Caste Catalyzes the essence of (potentially) exalted children over haphazard god-bloods and half-caste. Further, the Infernal is also considered to be a dragon-blood and adds +2 to the determining whether the child will exalt or not. This only applies when mating with one already bearing the blood of the dragons, realized or dormant, and potential breeding background of the child is solely dependant upon her other parent. At Essence 7 the Infernal's blood and essence become too potent. Children born of her womb who are not dragon-blooded will grow into behemoths, not humans. Her progeny will be incapable of exaltation and will each be a singular creature as they crest into adulthood. Once their Behemoth natures become apparent they can be banished to the Serpent Mother's soul-world with adamant circle sorcery, to grow into their full power. 'Teacher's Grace Cost: 10m, 1W; Mins: 'Essence 3; '''Type: '''simple '''Keywords: '''Training '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Mother's Touch The Warlock's eyes begin decoding the essence patterns of creation, not consciously, but subconsciously, learning the secrets by which knowledge may be imparted upon another swiftly and efficiently. She gains the ability to teach a unit of (essence) magnitude any attribute, or ability she knows at a rate of one dot per day to a maximum of 4. This capacity for teaching is one-way, and the infernal can never teach herself directly. She finds it much easier to impart knowledge upon others than to absorb it herself. At Essence 4 the Infernal may repurchase the charm in order to impart specializations as above and charms which the recipient is capable of learning for a cost of ten motes and a day of training PER CHARM in addition to the regular cost of the training charm itself. Unlike Verdant emptiness endowment, the Infernal MUST be at least passingly familiar with how the charm works before she can impart it upon her target. In order to impart sorcery the targets must have faced and passed the trials. Martial Arts styles can only be taught if the infernal actually knows the charm. Repurchase at Essence 5 further enhances the native affinity for improving people and inspiring people to be more than they started as. The Infernal's very movements, patterns of speech and emotional cues all begin imparting knowledge upon those willing to learn, removing . Each Extra trained by the Infernal with the earlier purchases of the charm become a heroic mortal with a motivation related to the Infernal's interests. 'Breath of Life Cost: Variable; Mins: 'Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''None '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Loving Mother Attitude The wind rushes and moves in pale imitation of Andorjan, but it carries it's own power. The Infernal's breath becomes charged with her essence, and should she press her mouth to another and breathe into them she may pass them up to ten motes to refill their own pools as a full-round action. 'Blessing of the Demon-Mother Cost: 10m; Mins: 'Essence 5; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''shaping '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''To be determined and be rewritten The nascent Caste's affinity with the Demons of the First expands as she gains the ability to bless (or punish) mortals with a rather uncertain immortality and power. She takes them and inhales their essences, their souls and memories, changing them before breathing them back into their bodies, beginning a wracking transformation from human into any First Circle Malakhim. The human's attributes change to match it's new demon species, becoming an average member of the breed with all common charms as well as powers unique to that species. They keep any unusual abilities they may have had which are uncommon to the breed, though a Razor Widow has little use for the riding skill when she's more likely to eat the horse for it's memories. the Transformation lasts until the last day of calibration. However, once the infernal reaches essence six, all of the transformations are permanent. The full transformation comes with the cost of vulnerability to summoning, binding and enslavement as usual... If the infernal's patron is bound by surrender oaths. First Circle Devas of free primordials such as Gaia and Autochthon are off-limits unless the charmsets have been unlocked. Demon-Dancer Charms Deconstructionist, emissary, dealmaking and general social go here. This is not darwin's grab-bag for social. If it doesn't fit the concept of a subversive diplomat/entertainer it goes in another charm tree. 'Emissary of the Damned Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Aspect (Demon-Dancer Apparition), '''Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: ''Demon-Dancer Apparition The Demon-Dancer is the emissary of Hell, but she is not. She carries her authority in the form of diplomatic immunity, though she is outstripped by her Fiend counterparts, which annoys her for some bizarre reason. The Demon-Dancer Apparition is a fixed form, rare for a Nascent, but necessary. The acceptance of a static form is a sacrifice traded for authority. The Infernal chooses (Essence x 3) mutations and applies them whenever she enters Demon-Dancer Apparition from that point on. The Infernal may re-allocate the points whenever she gains a dot of essence. This is a fixed form, as her subversive, form-warping powers become honed to a fine tool for warping and mutating societies. So long as she adheres to the fixed form, and does not alter it through charms herself, she gainst the following benefits: Diplomatic Immunity: Striking one who comes in good faith (or not) diplomatically is crass and in poor taste. Further, the Infernal's sheer presence causes armed conflict to falter in her presence. While not the diplomatic immunity of the fiends, the Demon Dancer cannot be attacked by anyone who's Dodge MDV is lower than her appearance. Spending the dfference in willpower negates this benefit for the scene for everyone involved once the first attack flies. Hellspawned Bearing: The Infernal will be taken as a true demonic negotiator and emissary by involved parties unless she does something to inform them of her exalted nature deliberately. Showing a Caste Mark counts, even accidentally. Until then, all onlookers will believe she is a summoned demon from Malfeas, one of the less randomly dangerous ones. Activating any mutative charms on herself eliminates the above benefits until the proper state is re-asserted. '''Creeping Voice of Change Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Combo-Ok, Aspect (Demon-Dancer Apparition), Sorcerous '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: Body-Wracking Caress, Demon-Dancer Apparition Nascent Caste who are Demon Dancers are wholly driven by the challenge of twisting and altering social structures that stand between them and their goals. By seeping their voices in their own unstable essence they give their words a creeping power to alter the thoughts of the people they speak to, disrupting and transforming their attachments and emotions as though mutating flesh. This Charm permanently enhances Hand Of Change, allowing the martial artist to use it to alter his target’s perceptions of the world. He gains access to the following unique mutations, which he may only apply through this Charm; • ''Pox - Friends To Lovers: One of the character’s intimacies has its context altered. This may not make a positive intimacy into a negative one, or vice-versa, but there are no other restrictions on the new context. The Infernal that applied this mutation chooses both the intimacy and the new context. • Affliction - Love To Hate: This mutation is equivalent to taking Friends To Lovers twice, and has the same effects, with the exception that no restrictions of any kind are placed on the new context. • Blight - Nobody To Nemesis: One of the character’s intimacies has its subject altered. The character must be at least aware of this new subject, but otherwise needs no justification for transferring their love for their wife (or their hate for their foe) to them. The Infernal that applied this mutation chooses both the intimacy and the new subject. • Abomination - I Always Feel Like: One of the character’s intimacies is marked for either erosion or reinforcement, as their mutated mind twitches and reinterprets events as the warlock wishes. If it is marked for erosion, then any scene spent reinforcing this intimacy instead counts as a scene spent eroding it. A scene spent interacting with the subject of the intimacy, or the Infernal who applied this mutation, always counts as a scene spent eroding this intimacy. If it is marked for reinforcement, then the same occurs, except that any scene spent eroding the intimacy instead counts as a scene spent reinforcing it. The Infernal that applied this mutation chooses the intimacy in question. When these mutations fade or are removed, any intimacies they affected return to normal, unless they have been removed completely or otherwise altered in that time. Applying these mutations permanently never incurs an xp cost. '''Open Door Means I'm Invited! Cost: 30m, 1w; Mins: 'Essence 4; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Aspect (Demon-Dancer Apparition), '''Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: ''Emissary of the Damned The exalted summon and enslave the denizens of Hell casually, often without considering the potential consequences of their actions. Normally the Nascent wouldn't care, but the presence of sorcerers, both exalted and mortal both give her an odd opportunity to find a back door into well-guarded courts. The Infernal's tinkering with herself warps fate slightly, causing odd errors in occult texts. Mistakes, and errors lead to erroneous conclusions, which give sorcerers the name of a demon heretofore unknown. The Broken-Winged Crane Whispers of her abilities and acumen. The White and Black Treatise describes her obliquely in a code of misspellings in a particular text. However they come about it, the would-be summoners allow themselves to get the attention of the Nascent by enacting summoning sorcery. The Nascent is made aware of such summons but is under no obligation to respond, unlike the myriad denizens of Malfeas. If she chooses she may pay thirty motes and a Willpower to dematerialize and appear in the circle of summoning prepared to recieve her in the Demon-Dancer Aspect. From that point, the normal clash of wills and binding do not take place as the Sorcerer is decieved by a false surety that they succeeded. The Infernal is free to act as they will, though they gain motes as though meditating when carrying out their "master's" commands. Make no mistake, there is no chance of the sorcerer controlling her without prodigious usage of Unnatural Mental Influence, and the Nascent is free to act as she decides. She may return to the place she left by paying ten motes, discorporating and reappearing where she left. This also happens if she changes aspect, ruining the deception. 'Payment in Kind' Cost: 5m; Mins: 'Essence 3; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Social '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: ''Emissary of the Damned The Nascent creed is payment in Kind, though their definition of "in kind" can frequently be skewed. The twisted knots of deceptive wish fulfilling debt are not the Warlock's way. The Serpent Mother of Change is somewhat more straightforward. Any time she performs a task at the request of another, she may pay five motes and incur a favor owed her. This favor is functionally identical to the debt accrued by accepting one of cecelyne's "gifts." The motes must be spent as the target makes the request, but the debt is not accrued until the task is complete, or the target THINKS it is complete. Spending a willpower to avoid the trap happens when the Infernal spends the essence (before the person making the request finishes speaking as far as the timing of the charm is concerned) allowing them to abort the request and avoid the consequences. Unlike Cecelyne's wish-granting charms, there is no magic that "makes things happen." The Infernal must accomplish the tasks with her skills, finesse, power and charms in order to claim her payment. Repurchase at Essence 5 makes some demands foolhardy. Demands in line with her aspects allow her to shift said aspects instantly, without spending motes. Her mutations do not change, and she gives no outward sign of the change. For example, demanding that she fight them might prompt her to explode into her savage Fury Aspect to annihilate them on the spot. Demanding that she act as a lover allows her to utilize enticing form... and potentially strip their free will with the Lamia's Kiss and Horrifying Lust Infliction. 'Eye for an Eye' Cost: 5m, 1w; Mins: 'Essence 3; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Social, Aspect (Demon-Dancer Apparition), '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: ''Demon-Dancer Apparition, Creeping Voice of Change, Payment in Kind Wrongs must be redressed, and the diplomatic cost paid for success, but the nascent take the demand for redress to the next step. Whenever they negotiate with a person who has wronged them, or who is responsible for the person who wronged them, the Infernal may demand redress, whether justice against the offender or payment in concession. The Infernal rolls Charisma + Performance, and measures her success against the highest MDV in the room (which can include her own coven). Success inflicts a debt akin to the one described in Payment In Kind, but the Infernal must either demand payment, or punishment for the wrong by the person she negotiates with. The Nascent are extremely adept at provoking bad reactions from specific people, allowing her to target critical people who might otherwise slow or stop her advance to her goals, sabotaging and subverting them as she goes. It is also not unknown for a Nascent to simply target a person whom they wish to recruit. After all, their own people betrayed them... 'Devil-Tiger's Bargain' Cost: 10m, 1W; Mins: 'Essence 4; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Aspect (Demon-Dancer Apparition), '''Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: ''Payment In Kind The Infernal's knack for screwing with people becomes heightened, allowing her to slip in little alterations to agreements that cause problems for her target in the long term. The Infernal rolls her Intelligence + Linguistics to alter the wording of a bargain in such a way that the target accepts it, and feels bound to adhere to it. This unnatural mental Influence can be resisted at a cost of 2 willpower per day to ignore the trap clauses. For each success on the initial roll the Infernal may put a rule or clause that will cause friction within her target's organization, whether a kingdom's government or a Guildsman's slaving operation. Each of the clauses should cause significant friction or hardship for the recipient and erode their control of their organization, be it through operating at a loss, or causing an open revolt. 'The Danse Fantastique' Cost: 5m; Mins: 'Essence 3; '''Type: '''Supplemental '''Keywords: '''Social '''Duration: '''Scene '''Prerequisite Charms: ''Demon-Dancer Apparition The Infernal's ability to perform is mesmerizing and distracting as it is deceptive. The Infernal Dances, sings, indulges in oration, or instrumental music to draw all eyes to her and keep them there. Her ability to hold attention takes on superatural proportions, as she rolls Manipulation + performance. If she overcomes a target's MDV they must stand, mesmerized and simply allow her to continue. Spending a willpower negates this until she makes another social attack. At Essence 5 the Infernal may choose to inflict a Intimacy of gratitude for being allowed to see her perform. If the mesmerizing performance is resisted, so is the intimacy. At Essence 6 the Infernal may leave a hypnotic command in the psyche of her victims via her performance. The command is sibtle and insidious, but must be completed before the next sunrise or the compulsion fades. Contrarian Bitch Charms this section is for spite, defiance and recursive evil 'Savage Bitch Blowback' Cost: 4m; Mins: 'Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Combo-Ok '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Twisted Body Meditation The Warlock's flesh becomes suffused with her own shaping Essence, and gains a severe resistance to the efforts of others to alter her form. The Warlock's vicious, contrary nature manifests as seething refusal to bend to another's whims. The Infernal spends 4 motes when targeted by a shaping attack to negate the effect, forcing the opposite of their intent to occur. If the shaping would kill her, she instead heals, or regains motes if her health is full. Attempts to add mutations remove them, and vice-versa. A second purchase at Essence 5 allows the Infernal to spend 8m, 1W to rebound the shaping attack onto it's caster rather than suffering the indignity of the alteration. 'Contrarian Maniac Deflection Cost: '8m; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Savage Bitch Blowback As the Warlock's power grow,so does her rejection of the right of others to dictate her fate. The contrary urge to disobey orders given from one unloved becomes nigh overwhelming to the point where she cannot abide even steel and fire dictating that her flesh be marred. The Infernal pays 8 motes and shapes her body temporarily into the opposite of an oncoming attack. She becomes Ice to snuff fire, sun-bright blaze in the face of a tsunami, a veritable blaze of shielding life essence in the face of a soulbreaker. Her contrarian nature perfectly parries the oncoming attack. This Perfect Defense suffers from the Imperfection of the Serpent of Change. Imperfection: Danizelle can never use her perfect defense against anyone she holds a positive intimacy to, regardless of their betrayal. The resolution of whether a defense is valid is considered resolved before any charm such as Kimbery's charms that shift people to reviled can change the result 'Rebuke of Orders Cost: -/variable; Mins: 'Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Social '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Savage Bitch Blowback The nascent Caste and Malfeas have one thing in common: they refuse to take orders. But where Malfeas is concerned with his own Grandeur, the Nascent are naturally rebellious and contrary. Bad attitudes, rules-lawyering and plain old defiance marks the Warlock who learns this charm. Any Social attack phrased as a command is treated as an unacceptable order. the nascent acknowledge no master. Unfortunately, their willingness to give orders in turn is equally stunted, and they cannot utter commands to others, save to drive them to defiance. Further the infernal gains a +2 to her Dodge MDV against other forms of mental influence. At Essence 4 with a repurchase of the charm the Warlock becomes so viciously opposed to being ruled that her mind turns on itself when she is successfully stricken with Unnatural Mental Influence. Any time the warlock sleeps while under the effects of UMI her intellect turns and attacks itself to shatter the compulsion. The ST decides how much willpower would be required to reject the Influence, and the warlock rolls conviction as she sleeps. Every willpower gained must be applied to one of the effects on her until the cost is paid. If she does not produce enough through sleep her mind attacks and she gains a point of limit for every willpower point she came up short, removing the Influence. Only one Unnatural Influence can be removed per night. Player's choice. Nothing may prevent the Warlock from utilizing this charm. Only sleep deprivation. 'Unreasonable Defiance Inspiration Cost: 2m; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Social '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Savage Bitch Blowback, Enticing Hunter's Stance While the Warlock makes prey of those around her who aren't her children, but she also is defiant to the core, and understands how to exploit that, turning the meekest mouse into an outraged lion. She simply speaks, inspiring this righteous, irrational fury in the one she has attuned to by Enticing Hunter's stance, driving them to disobey an order, or her as she wishes. Her delight in inspiring people to outrage allows her to issue a command, which if successful, the target will do the opposite of in irrational defiance. Or she may point their ire at an order given by someone, sparking them to do the opposite of what is demanded in a burst of irrational defiance as Unnatural mental Influence. This power costs 1 willpower to resist. Heretical Charms placeholder area Raging Shadow Aspect Shintai Cost: 20m, 1wp; Mins: Essence 3; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK, Emotion, Form-Type, Obvious, Blasphemy? Duration: One Day Prerequisite Charms: (Savage Fury charm X) (Shadow Stalker Charm Y) Stepping back into the shadows, the Nascent infernal subsumes her form into an indistinct mass of teeth and claws. The infernal's form is simultaneously a horrifying beast which tears all around it to shreds and a subtle hunter, lurking in shadows and toying with its prey. The abomination skirts the periphery of others' consciousnesses, fading from sight and memory only to reappear in a violent storm as soon as its foes think themselves safe. Only her chosen victims ever witness the infernal's horrifying form, and it is usually the last thing they witness. The infernal receives the following benefits and drawbacks The infernal loses the benefits of any aspect she has active, their effects replaced by the following: The infernal receives a pool of mutations equal to the number of aspects she has purchasedX5, losing all others as she subsumes them into her shadowy form. She may reflexively reallocate these mutation points at no penalty every time her DV refreshes. All of these mutations must be allocated at all times, and may only be spent toward effects which make the Infernal more deadly or stealthier. The infernal's form naturally adapts itself against incoming attacks, shifting its armor flawlessly to best protect the parts in danger. The infernal receives +10B/10L natural soak against all attacks. The infernal's shadowy presence shifts endlessly between lesser forms. An enemy army is merely a hunting ground full of cover in which to stalk its prey. As such, the infernal ignores any penalties or benefits an opposing force would receive in mass combat. The infernal becomes unnaturally quiet in the moments between her bursts of incomprehensible violence. Her form can shrink or grow to fit into even the most unlikely hiding spots perfectly and blend effortlessly into any background and the infernal is always considered as meeting the conditions to reestablish surprise and receives (essence) automatic successes to any attempt to do so. The infernal is a creature of shadows and vengeance. Such violence should not be turned on her children or companions. For any action that the nascent caste ends in sight of one to whom she has an intimacy, the infernal rolls temperance, taking the successes as lethal damage. As an eldritch horror, the infernal becomes incapable of any social actions aside from attempts at intimidation, and automatically botches any roll to communicate effectively or coordinate as a group. Attempts at intimidation receive a bonus of (purchased aspects) dice instead. Finally, the infernal may use any Savage Fury or Shadow Stalker charm as if she was using the relevant aspect Enticing Hunter Rewrite The cleverest of hunters ensure that their prey seeks out them. Upon donning this aspect, the infernal picks a single target and changes herself to best suit that target's interests. If the target is capable of sexual attraction, the Infernal becomes their ideal lover in every way. Should the target be incapable of sexual attraction but capable of romantic affection the infernal adapts to those interests instead. If the target is capable of no form of attraction toward another the infernal feels a terrifying moment of nonexistence before automatically morphing to match the interests of the nearest viable target. In assuming this form, the Infernal's player hands over control to the ST or the player of her target to select mutations and merits/flaws for the infernal to a maximum of essenceX3 points. These temporarily replace the mutations granted by Twisted Body Meditation. While negative mutations may be selected, no more than 5 points of such mutations may be applied to alter the infernal's perceptions. A hunter may adapt to pull its prey in, but never such that it would forget it is a hunter. In return for this surrender, the infernal always considers her target an acceptable candidate for seduction attempts, regardless of the situation. Moreover, the infernal may flawlessly impersonate the target's ideal lover, as if she was using the solar charm Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise. Lastly, the infernal reduces the target number of any role to seduce or entice her target to 6. To change her target, the infernal may either murder her current target or pay 1HL to forcibly reattune herself to someone else within her line of sight. Enticing Form Rewrite? The infernal is attuned to the desires of others. She knows the dark passions that move the hearts of men and may freely invoke such secrets. Upon assuming this aspect, the infernal gains a staggering degree of empathy, adding her essence to any perception rolls to analyze another human being. Moreover, she may always roll perception+investigation to read those around her, figuring out what their darkest and most hidden fetishes are. The infernal may pay 1wp to perfectly succeed at any such attempt and may freely exploit those desires, receiving a dice bonus from circumstances equal to her appearance/2 to any roll aimed at distracting or attracting someone's attention. This empathy comes with its consequences. Embracing even the most twisted and vile aspects of another human being, understanding them down to their core, makes it hard to willingly harm them. The infernal must fail a conviction roll, as if she had betrayed an intimacy to enter physical combat in any scene in which this aspect is used. Category:Exalted: The Green Knights